


Your scars and mine

by lovingdarkness



Series: Borderlands - Jacknbelle [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdarkness/pseuds/lovingdarkness
Summary: Jack removes his mask for the first time in his best friend's presence. It only seems fair that she should do the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Rhack train will be taking off on Monday, hopefully. I need an actual schedule so I can post my favorite adorable idiots.
> 
> But until then, here's more oc work since I need the practice. Let me know how I did. I hope you enjoy. :)

Anna sat on Jacks lap, running her fingers through his hair, the alcohol warming through her body making her desire to run her fingers through his hair even more of a need.  She's always wanted to since the first time they met. His hair just looked so soft, so touchable. You just wanted to lie down and get lost in the curls. "Your hair is so soft." Her voice came out as a purr which threw Anna into a fit of giggles. "I could just get lost in it. It's so soft, and look, it's curly." Jack's light brown locks blended in with the not so hidden silver gray ones.  Jack couldn't help but smile at the way her face lit up, he never got tired of her smile. He did whatever it took to make her smile, even if he had to risk his sides. The bruises were worth it. "You should wear it down more often, it suits you."

 

"You really think so kitten?" He thumbed his chin, thinking through the cloudiness of his thoughts. "I might just do that for you."

 

Anna shook her head, coming to press a kiss to his nose. "I don't want to make you do anything. You do it because it makes you feel good, not because I think you'd look extra sexy with it unstyled and down." She left trails of kisses across his face. Jack hummed as she gently moved along. She was always such a selfless sweetheart, and that didn't change when it came to him. He closed his eyes, trying to push down the negative thoughts in such a peaceful moment. He knew he didn't deserve her, didn't deserve her unconditional love, her constant reassurances. He tried so hard to stay away from her, to only see her as a friend. But he wanted her, wanted her so much. The idea that she would be with someone else as they loved her the way he loved her... it drove him wild. Which is why he took the leap, took the risk of loving her, letting her love him- even if he didn't deserve it. She was pure in a way, even though she was about as sane as he was. But it was moments like this, where she was gentle with him as if she was afraid to hurt him or linger for far too long or she would break him. He knew she couldn't, but it was still that thought that made him want to protect her from himself. But he loved her, god did her love her. He'd destroy worlds if it meant he never had to see her sad again, he'd do whatever it took to keep that smile on that face. The face he loved. "What are you thinking about handsome?"

 

Their eyes met. Jack knew she could read him like a book, which is why he was grateful for the mask he wore. Her eyes were the brightest blue, like the sea in human form. Her own red ringlets and silver streaks bounced with the shadows being given off by the fire nearby. He hadn't noticed the first time they met, but she had worn a mask of her own made from the same material as his own. A face that held a million secrets, but he didn't care. If it got her through the day like his did, who was he to judge her for it?. He finally found his words, bringing his lips to hers. "Just how beautiful you look in this low light." He paused, it wasn't entirely the truth but it wasn't a lie either. He could get used to this, just the two of them and a bottle of whiskey. Just letting everything melt away. She giggled again, filling him with a warmth that he wasn't sure he could feel. How could he not allow himself to feel this, what was he thinking? Even if he shouldn't, even if the universe knew he didn't deserve this, he knew he needed this, needed her. Nothing else mattered, nothing else could matter enough to take him away from her. Not now or ever.

 

"I could say the same thing about you sex muffin." Her words slurred, her head moving until it rested against his shoulder. Jack's eyes closed, wishing he was as drunk to be as relaxed as she was. He leaned in breathing her scent of gunpowder and lavender. Knowing he was finally home.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna's hips swayed at the low playing music. A bottle of whiskey tapping along in Jack's hand. Taking an occasional swig and to enjoy the show playing out in front of him. "Come dance with me, Jack." One more swig and the bottle was finished off, tossed to the side to be forgotten. How could he refuse when she looked like that, all glow, light, and warmth. She pulled him in- arms coming to rest along his hips. He rested his chin on top of her head, dancing out of rhythm to the music. Anna was mumbling incoherently, but Jack didn't mind. He found it rather adorable. She was so drunk, the last time she was this drunk it was a pretty bad night for her. It was the first time he was woken up by her screaming herself awake from a nightmare. They both got smashed and Anna wouldn't stop crying. Anna, the strong badass fighter from Pandora; a broken down mess in his arms. She wouldn't tell him why she just bawled for hours. Crying herself to sleep in his arms. Jack remained awake afterward to make sure she didn't wake up again. He didn't remember falling asleep, only that he woke up to her nuzzled into his shoulder and that she was very warm to the touch. He made a habit of checking on her from time to time, didn't want to be too obvious that he had a heart after all. "I love you, Jack." He opened his eyes, he couldn't quite hear what she said but some part of him knew.

 

He swallowed, trying to play off that she was far too drunk to know what she was talking about. But then she said it again, louder this time. _I love you, Jack._ He couldn't believe his ears, or what was said. She looked up at him through lidded eyes, he made an effort to look at her. His expression was mixed but he knew she meant it, meant what she said and that he knew he felt the same. He wanted to think of a way to express it, he could say it several times, but he wanted a way to show her that he meant it back. Jack pulled away, fingers playing with the latches on his mask, another thing he hesitated to do. He never let anyone see his face; maybe it was the embarrassment, pride, or a mix of both, but he knew he wanted to show her, to let her see. Maybe she'd push him away, come to realize that he wasn't worth loving or being kind to. That he was a monster and deserved nothing. He swallowed those thoughts down, taking a deep breath. Anna seemed confused as to why they weren't dancing anymore, looking at Jack. A few clicks and a pop later and his mask was removed. He quickly moved to a side table to set his mask down and to also hesitate for a moment longer. He turned to face her, moving from the darker part of the room slowly. She was watching him, more confused than anything. Then Jack moved completely into the light, bearing himself to her. No longer Handsome Jack for the moment, only Jack. His eyes didn't leave the ground, but he knew she was watching, looking at him. She moved closer, he knew that because she was inches from him. She didn't do what he thought she was going to do, she didn't turn on her heel to flee, she didn't say anything hurtful or cruel to him. She reached out and- touched him. Her left hand coming to ghost just above the flesh, gently touching the skin, sending a feel of goosebumps through him. The different textures of skin, the more scared mixed with the stubble and roughness of his face. Jack looked at her, his breath catching in his throat. She was smiling, a genuine smile. It lit up the room. "I knew you were handsome, Jack, but I didn't know just how handsome you were." She leaned up, kissing his scar; across his face and his eye. Gently leaving kissing against his left eye in particular. "You were holding out on me."

 

It was Jack's turn to half giggle half laugh. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, but he was giddy. Giddy at the thought that she wasn't afraid of his scars, that she wasn't afraid of him. That's when he noticed her fingers touching her face, hovering just over the latches of her own mask. She took a deep breath, removing it slowly. Fear began to creep up on her, but she pushed it down. If Jack can show his scars, bare himself entirely to her, then damn it, she could too. He meant that much to her and then some. The mask came off with quite metallic clicks, she quickly turned around and set it down on the couch. Turning back slowly to face him, it was her turn for her eyes to not leave the ground. Jack was surprised that she would remove her mask in return to him removing his. But all he knew was- she was still just as beautiful, maybe even more. He had to admit, her scar did look interesting. Eridium purple lightning covering more than half her face, her left eye replaced by an echo eye, but her right eye... It was just the brightest blue, even brighter than the blue you see with her mask on. He moved forward, gently lifting her chin up so she could look at him. An actual smile was on his real face, and it just lit everything. She was in awe of his smile, his energy. He loved that he could make her smile with a smile from himself. He kissed her scars, gentle and careful. He bared himself, scars and all to her, and she never batted an eye. She loved him, he knew that now she knew that he loved her. "Anna..." He wanted to say it back, needed to. Her eyes were lidded and droopy, being dragged down by a need for sleep; but she responded, listened to what he had to say. "Anna, I love you too." She smiled again, yawning as he pulled her closer. He scooped her up in his arms, planting a kiss to her forehead before carrying her to bed. Their bed... he could finally say it.

 

And he knew. He finally knew... that he was loved.

 

That he was wanted.

 

That he was home.


End file.
